Puppy Love
by Saldemar the Fantabulous
Summary: Tea finds a puppy and gives it to Malik as a gift...what does he think of her now? MalikTea chap 6, what puppies are thinking about, and frisbees are better than Yami. (rating moved up for swearing that I just realized was there)
1. What Tea Found

**My first Yu-Gi-Oh fic…be nice please

Chapter One:  A funny thing happened on my way to Isis' house

*          *            *

            The streets of downtown Domino were exceptionally busy, even for a Saturday.  So busy that Tea Gardener had to bob, duck, weave and occasionally shove a person or two as she made her way to the Ishtar residence to meet with Isis, with whom she worked part-time.

            After the Battle City tournament, Isis, her brother Malik (I like this spelling better) and Rashid had gone back to Egypt, but returned a year later, minus Rashid, because Isis had said she missed running the Museum and the general environment of the city (she was a people person). Of course, Malik had to come as well because…well would _you_ trust Malik Ishtar to behave himself on his own?  Yeah, neither did Isis.  So the two of them had purchased a cozy three-bedroom house near the Museum, Malik was attending Domino High with the rest of them, and Tea had gotten a job at the Museum with Isis.  

            Yugi and the others pretty much avoided Malik and as a result Ryou, because the two were best friends.  Yami was especially distrustful of Malik, mostly because of the repeated attempts at murder, and even though Malik wasn't evil anymore, he never really warmed up to the Egyptian boy.  Malik was also considered anti-social by the student body so Ryou Bakura was his only friend, and that suited him just fine.  Unlike her friends, Tea did occasionally encounter Malik and try at conversation, considering how closely she worked with Isis, Tea figured she should try to forgive and forget, or at least try to be nice.  Malik was civil enough to her because he knew Ryou liked her, but other than that, they were content to ignore each other unless it was necessary.  Tea's reasoning for not hating Malik was simple: if Ryou Bakura, the kindest, sweetest boy that ever lived could be friends with Malik Ishtar, the most psychopathic and deranged person who ever lived, then he couldn't be _that_ bad.  That and Tea always thought that the two of them were rather attractive (she _is_ a teenager after all).

            Back to the present, Tea was heading to Isis' house to discuss the set-up for a new exhibit for children at the Museum, and there still some details to work out before they met with the architect for the new wing.  As Tea passed by an alley, a faint sound caught her attention.  She paused, listened and heard it again, only it was a little louder.

            'Should I check it out?' she wondered.  The sound being emitted wasn't human, she knew that much, but she didn't know if she should risk it.  It was a dark alley after all.  The sound came again, and Tea's strong sense of compassion overrode her fear.  Whatever it was, it was in pain and she should help if she could.

            Taking a deep breath to steel her, Tea walked bravely and purposefully into the dark alley, hoping she wasn't walking into danger.

            The alley was narrow, and very dirty, but Tea wasn't about to let a little grime keep her from helping…well whatever it was.  She followed the sound almost halfway down the constricted path when she tracked the sound to a cardboard box.  The sound was loud now, and then suddenly ceased.  The silence was as painful as the sound itself.

            Tea leaned slowly over the top of the box, when it shook and something poked its head over the side, a furry head, and two small paws.  It was a puppy!  It was very small, perhaps the runt of the litter, and it was a golden retriever (A/N: Kawaii!!  I love golden retrievers!), covered in dirt, with a small nick in its ear, like it had been bitten.  Other than that, it seemed to be unhurt; the whimpering was most likely out of hunger.

            Tea, being the nice compassionate girl she is, and the fact that no one can resist puppy eyes, she carefully picked up the small creature, which squirmed slightly, then wagged its tail and settled in her arms (everyone giggle and yell "Kawaii!").  Tea sighed and decided she would take the puppy with her to Isis' and at least bathe and feed it before deciding what to do with…her.  With her new friend tucked gently under an arm, Tea emerged from the alley, and continued on to the Ishtar residence.

*          *            *

Granted this was a very short chapter, but if I do this in small amounts, I'll actually get it done, unlike some of my other works.  I actually planned out most of the story beforehand. Did you like it?  That is a very stupid question…considering I only have one chapter and nothing has even happened yet.

Plans for the future:  this will either be Tea/Ryou, or Tea/Malik…your reviews will decide, I can go either way folks, but it won't happen for a few chapters so you have time.

Plus, I need suggestions for the puppy's name.


	2. When Puppy met Malik

Thanks to everyone for the reviews…I'm actually surprised by the fast response, but I guess that happens in mainstream anime.  Here's the pairing count:

Malik/Tea: 5 

Ryou/Tea: 2 

_The Malik/Tea's win!!_

Oh, and BTW, this is a repost of chapter two, because I found my summary of this that I had written beforehand, and I realized my summary was better, so I changed some dialogue and such…its better now.

Chapter Two:  When Puppy met Malik 

*          *            *

            Tea arrived at the Ishtar residence a half hour late, and considerably dirtier than she had intended, thanks to her mucky friend who decided that being held four feet above the ground was a bad idea.

            "Good Lord, Tea!!  What happened to you?"  Isis greeted wide-eyed as she opened the door.  Tea pointed out her puppy friend, who was circling and sniffing around Isis' feet, looked up at her, barked once, then moved back to Tea to chew on her shoelaces.

            "Need I say anything at all?  We both need a bath, but I think she should have priority for the sake of your home."  Isis had become a bit of a clean freak since leaving the desert, so all this dirt in one spot had to be taken care of immediately.

            An hour later, both Tea and puppy were clean again, the former wearing a pair of Isis' clothes while hers were being cleaned, the latter munching happily on some table scraps that Isis assured Tea were dog-friendly.  They got down to work; making sure the puppy didn't stray too far and get into trouble.

            Twenty-minutes into their work, the door opened and in walked Malik and Ryou.  Their eyes were immediately drawn to the dining canine who, hearing the door open, barked loudly, then ran over to them, sniffed cautiously, then attacked Malik's shoelaces (most puppies do that, its cute, but annoying as Hell).

            Malik looked slightly annoyed, but lightened up when Ryou, Tea and Isis started laughing uproariously at him.

            "And who exactly does…this belong to?"  He asked.  Tea managed to get her giggles under control to explain.

            "I found her on my way over here…I think she likes you Malik." Malik reached down and picked up the puppy, which quickly realizing that she was no longer at foot level, protested with another bark.  Holding the puppy to him in a surprisingly gentle manner, Malik flopped down on the couch, not bothering to remove his shoes as Ryou had.

            Ryou, who was pet-friendly, reached over to scratch her affectionately behind the ears.  In response, the puppy leaned into it and fell over on Malik's lap, perfectly content to stay there until the end of time.

            "Well, since she's so happy where she is right now," began Isis.  "Tea and I are going to the Museum for a short while to do some prospecting.  Will you behave, brother?"  Malik's response was to glare at his sister and say 'Bite me.' Which was Malik for 'Fine.  But don't expect me to clean anything.'

When Tea and Isis returned two hours later, Ryou was already gone, and they were met with the cutest sight either of them had ever seen.  Lying in the middle of the floor was Malik, peacefully asleep with one arm cuddled around the puppy, which was curled up on his chest, his other arm behind his head, supporting his neck _(A/N: If you can visualize this, you'll agree that this is the cutest thing ever!  If you're a good artist, please draw a picture for me.)_  Isis ran to her room and returned with her digital camera and took a picture of the sleeping pair.

Watching Malik, Tea realized how calm and peaceful he looked compared to how he was when he was awake, and remembered how happy he had looked while he had been holding the puppy earlier.  Suddenly, it hit her.  A pet was exactly what Malik needed!  Something he had to take care of and love would most certainly work wonders for his sociability.  She had seen a documentary study on how anti-social people, who had been given pets, improved their social skills and became friendlier and better citizens (I saw this on Oz once).

While formulating her plan to reform Malik, the puppy stirred and seeing Tea barked at her as if saying 'Hey!  Where've you been?' which in turn, wore Malik up.  He sat up, the puppy sliding onto the floor and thumping with a small grunt (a very cute sound).  A concerned looked briefly crossed his dark features and he gathered her back up into his arms.  He then noticed the camera in Isis' hands, and his eyes grew wide, realizing what she had done.

"Isis," he growled.  "Give me that camera.  Now!"

"Make me."  She stated defiantly.  Malik's response was, to place the puppy quickly but gently on the floor, and then jumping over the coffee table, he began to chase Isis around the room to claim the digital blackmail Isis had in her hands.

It was a loud scene, Malik chasing Isis yelling curses in Arabic, the puppy chasing after both, barking raucously, and Tea standing in the middle of the room with one arm crossed over her chest and the other holding her head, feeling a migraine coming on.  She then noticed her watch. It was six o'clock.  She was late for dinner and then she had a study group with Yugi, Joey and Tristan at eight.  She took a deep breath and yelled:

"Excuse me!"  All movement ceased, and the puppy, still at Malik's heels, smacked fully into them when he stopped moving suddenly.  

"Yes, Tea?"  Isis said cheerfully, despite the fact that Malik had just been chasing her with violent intent.  Malik simply picked up the puppy and sat back down on the couch, plotting to get back at Isis at a later date.

"I should get going now.  My parents will kill me if I'm late for dinner."

"Don't forget your puppy, Tea."  Malik, who had been happily stroking the puppy's head while she chewed on a shoelace she had liberated from one of Malik's shoes earlier, looked downcast, his happy smile gone, and his ministrations more despondent.  

"Actually," Tea began slowly.  "I've been thinking.  My parents would never let me keep a pet, let alone a dog and I wouldn't know what to do with her." She paused and then snapped her fingers.  "Hey!  I know!  Why don't you keep her Malik?"  

Malik's eyes got huge, and in his surprise, he suddenly stopped stroking the puppy's head who, in response, stopped chewing on the shoelace and chewed gently on Malik's finger in protest to get his attention back.  

"Really?"  His happy smile began returning, lighting up his whole face.

 "Sure!  I mean, I wouldn't even think of giving her to a shelter and it looks like she's already bonded with you, it would be cruel to take her away now so…ACK!" Tea suddenly found herself in the air being twirled around in circles by an ecstatic Malik.  The puppy, sensing Malik's excitement, joined in the fun by chasing her tail in circles, then falling in a heap on the floor then scratching behind her ears, and finally returning attention to her shoelace.  

Malik finally put Tea down, and then stepped away, blushing at his behavior.

"Uhh, sorry about that."  Tea was still dizzy.

"No problem."  Tea shook off her dizziness and became serious.  "There's just one condition."  Malik was slightly apprehensive, hoping she was going to suggest something ridiculous like shared custody.  (Hey, its Malik, who knows what goes on in his head)

"Yeah?"  He said slowly.  Tea grinned widely.

"I get to name her."  Malik smiled and it was a true smile, like he had never done before, without malice or cruelty, just simple and pure joy.  

"Absolutely!"  Tea thought he looked exceptionally handsome.

'You know,' she thought to herself. 'Malik really isn't so bad after all.  He's really good-looking too…Oh my God, did I just think that?'

So began a friendship between Malik and Tea where none had been before.  Isis stood to the side and watched them as they played with the puppy and Tea rattled off names, most of which Malik shot down for being overly sissy.

            'Perhaps this may develop into something more than simple friendship.' Isis thought to herself.  'At least maybe Malik will start to act like a normal teenager.'  Isis smiled and watched the scene.

            "How about Trixie?"  Tea suggested.

            "No way!  Too girly." Malik objected.

            "Fred?"

            "Not a chance."

            "Bob?"

            "Are you crazy?"

            "Sparkles."

            "Oh dear God no."

            "Fluffy?"

            "Absolutely not!"

So continued the argument deep into the night.  Isis called Tea's parents and informed them Tea would be staying for dinner and to inform her friends that study group was cancelled.  Here's how dinner conversation went:

            "Horatio?"

            "Is that even a name?"

            "Yeah.  Godzilla?"

            "Are you even taking this seriously anymore?"

            "Eunice?"

            "Why do you hate my puppy so much?"  Tea glared at him briefly, then blinked at a sudden thought.

            "Oh.  I got it!  How about Camilla?"  There was a pause.

            "I like it.  It's a real name, but it isn't too girly."  Malik turned in his chair to look at his newly acquired pet.  "Hey, Camilla!"  The puppy immediately barked at hearing it, and trotted over to Malik, looking up at him expectantly.  Tea leaned over as well.

            "Camilla?"  The puppy barked.  "Well, I guess it's settled.  Its Camilla."

That night, between dessert and Tea's departure, Camilla gained a name and a family, and Tea gained a new friend.  Perhaps even something more.

*          *            *            *

Okay people.  It's definitely going to be a Malik/Tea.  It just works for the storyline.  I'm also planning out a Tea/Ryou for a later date, so look out for that.

Like the name?  Camilla is actually a perfect name for a puppy, especially a golden retriever.  

Next chapter:  Yugi and co notice that Tea is spending a lot less time with them, and wonder what's up.  Is she secretly seeing someone?  Yami doesn't like that idea, so he decides to follow her…and guess what he discovers?  Wait around and see!!

Reviews welcome, and flames will be laughed at and used as cheap bedding for my muse.


	3. Tea's stalker It's Yami?

Okay, It's a slow Saturday, so I figured I should do something constructive, like study for exams, but I don't want to, so I'll do this instead, it's more fun.

Thanks for all the reviews everybody, I feel so special.  

Chapter Three:  Tea's stalker….Yami?  Plus a cute lil' moment with Ryou.

*          *            *          

~1 month after last chapter~

            "Hey guys?" Yugi asked his friends.  He, Joey, Tristan and Yami were hanging out at the Game Shop, a regular occurrence.

            "Wut's up Yug?" Joey replied. (A/N: my apologies, I suck with dialects)

            "Have you noticed that Tea's been spending a lot less time with us lately?"

            "No kiddin'.  I asked her if she was gonna hang wit us here, but she said she had a 'prior engagement'."  Joey paused for a moment, as if realizing something. "Hey, you know what?  She's been sayin' that a lot lately."  Yami frowned.  Tea _had_ been disappearing a lot over the past month.  She would spend time with them during school, but after school and most weekends, she was nowhere to be found.  Tristan interrupted his thoughts.

            "Maybe she's got a boyfriend she doesn't want us to know about."  He joked.  Joey's response to that suggestion was to smack Tristan up side of the head.

            "Shaddap.  Tea wouldn't do that to us, we're her best friends, she knows she'd hafta introduce us to any guy she met.  We're like family."

            _/Yami? /_ Yugi's voice came through their mind link.

            _\Yes Yugi? \_

            _/What if she really does have a boyfriend? /_  Yugi was obviously upset by this.  He still had a little crush on Tea, and Yami had feelings for her as well.

            _\I wouldn't worry, Yugi/ _Yami replied. _\Joey's right, we would have met him by now.  She's probably just busy. \  _

_            /Yeah you're right.  Working at the museum must have her working every waking moment. /_ Yugi cheered up immediately.  Out loud Yami spoke to the other two, who were watching Yugi and Yami, and wondering what they had been talking about.

            "Tea is probably just busy."  He explained.  "She has been working quite diligently with Isis at the Museum."  Joey made a face at Tristan.

            "See?  I told ya."  Tristan was indignant.

            "Told me what?  You didn't even say anything!"  They were about to enter another argument when the bell at the door rang, and Tea walked in carrying a picnic basket.  She was wearing a light blue sundress with sandals.

            "Hey guys.  What going on?"  Yugi brightened quickly, and greeted her.

            "Hey Tea!  How's it going?"

            "Not bad.  The new wing in the Museum is almost finished, so we'll be able to work on the exhibit within the next week or so."  Tea sat down on a stool that Yami had fetched for her, smiling in thanks as she sat down.

            "That exhibit has kept you quite busy Tea." Yami started. "We've barely seen you all month.  You must be working hard."  A look flitted across Tea's face so quickly that Yami was the only one to see it. Guilt?  Why would Tea be feeling guilty?  Was it because she hadn't been around?  Or was it something else?

            _/You're being paranoid Yami./_ Yugi's mind-voice spoke. /_If something else had been going on, she would have told us.  You said so yourself. /_

"What's with the picnic basket Tea?" Yugi left Yami to his musings and focused instead on the basket of food Tea had brought in with her.  

            "Oh this?" Tea asked, gesturing to her basket.  "Just a picnic lunch I was going to."  

            "Cool.  Can we come?"  Joey asked as Tea smacked his fingers as he reached for the food.

            "No.  It's a private affair."  Joey was persistent.

            "Who with Tea?"  Yami asked.  Tea thought he was being a little suspicious.

            "Just me and a few people."  Tea was being evasive, something she never did, unless she was hiding something.  Yugi was starting to think that Yami was right.  Maybe there was something else going on?

            "You got a boyfriend you don't want us to know about?"  Tristan teased.  Tea blushed.

            "No!"  She said vehemently averting her eyes.  "It's just Isis and a few other people she knows.  It's a museum thing."  She spoke quickly.  _Too quickly._  Yami thought.  Tea smacked Joey's hand away again.  "Stop it Joey.  That's not for you!"

            "Come on Tea!"  He whined.  "I smell cookies.  I know you baked something and your food kicks ass."  Tea softened and reached in for a sugar cookie and gave it to him.

            "Now go the Hell away."  Joey cheered and retreated to a corner to enjoy his cookie.

            Tea looked at Yami, but seeing his eyes, she quickly changed her gaze and checked her watch instead.

            "Shit!" she swore, not realizing she had.  "I'm late!"  Yami started, realizing something. Tea _never_ swore. Especially not twice in less than five minutes.  Now he _knew_ something was going on.  Tea was halfway out the door, when she turned briefly and said goodbye.

            "I'll see you later!" Two minutes after Tea walked out the door, Yami got up as well, and grabbed his coat.

            "Where are you going Yami?"  Yugi asked his other half.  Then Yugi's eyes widened as he read Yami's thoughts.  "You're going to follow her?"

            "Geez, Yami." Tristan added. "I don't know how they did things back in ancient Egypt, but nowadays stalking is illegal.  If you like someone the ideal thing is to ask them out on a date, not terrify them into getting a restraining order."  Yami glared at Tristan, who backed and turned his attention to Joey instead who, by the way, was still enjoying his cookie in the corner.

            "I'm not stalking her Yugi." He reassured. "I'm just a little worried about her.  She was being very evasive, and I just want to make sure she isn't in any danger."  Yugi looked skeptical for a moment, and then relented, hoping Yami didn't do anything stupid to make Tea angry and hate them both.  Tea, when she did get angry, was a very dangerous person to be around. 

            "All right, but don't do anything stupid."  Yami response was a look that suggested 'I am Pharaoh.  I don't do stupid things,' and then walk out the door.  Yugi had a very bad feeling.

*          *            *

            Tea was relieved to be out of there.  She was sure at any second; Yami would give her the third degree about where she was going and whom she was hanging out with.  If he had found out that the 'others' she mentioned were Ryou, Bakura and Malik, he probably would have killed her and then gone after Malik.  It wouldn't have been pretty.

            It really wasn't any of Yami's business who she was friends with.  Malik wasn't that bad, especially since getting Camilla.  In two hours after getting her, he had gone from malicious sociopath to happy well-adjusted sociopath (A/N: Tee hee, I like that ^_^ ).  It was incredible what a pet can do for some people.  Even Ryou, who was still having occasional problems with Bakura, noticed a difference in his violent yami.  He was still rude to a fault, but at least he wasn't spontaneously sending people to the Shadow Realm because he didn't like the way they looked.  He seemed more content to play with Camilla than take over the world, which was an unusual but welcome change.  That puppy was a Godsend, and Tea was beginning to think there some sort of Fate involved.  

            "Hey Tea!"  A voice called out.  Tea turned.  It was Ryou, and an indifferent Bakura.

            "Hey Ryou.  You too Bakura."  Ryou smiled happily, but Bakura merely grunted in response.

            "Whatever woman." Bakura was determined to avoid all forms of politesse in any social situation, but hey, at least he acknowledged her presence this time.  He usually looked away as if her hadn't heard anything.  Another major improvement; she'd have him socializing in no time. 

            "Can I carry that for you Tea?" Ryou offered, indicating the basket.

            "Thanks.  This thing weighs a ton."  Tea gave him the basket and Ryou carried it with ease.  Physically and mentally, he had become a lot stronger lately, but that was to be expected.  Dealing with Bakura, you had to be in shape in order to either fight back or run like Hell.

            "Good Lord Tea, what do you have in this thing?"

            "Not enough considering how much Bakura and Malik eat.  Besides, I told you it was heavy."  This was too much for Bakura.  All these good manners were driving him crazy; and a crazy Bakura is a dangerous Bakura.  He grabbed the basket from Ryou's hands and walked ahead quickly.

            "Quit complaining.  It's not heavy at all."  When he was out of hearing range Ta turned to Ryou.

            "What was that all about?" she asked him, puzzled.

            "I'm not quite sure.  I think it may have something to do with him not having killed anyone for a while.  He's getting a little…uh..."

            "Antsy?"           

            "Close enough.  It may also be because of his losing a duel to Yami two days ago.  He'll be upset for a few days, then he'll get over it."

            "Yami does have a tendency to upset a lot of people just be walking into a room.  Then he talks and it gets worse."  Tea spoke with bitterness in her voice.

            "What happened?"  Ryou questioned.  Tea sighed.

            "Not much.  I stopped by the game shop to apologize for not being around, and the Yami starts looking at me like…like... remember when Mai thought Joey was cheating on her and she was giving him this look like she was trying to stare a hole through him because she didn't believe him?"

            "Oh yes, that was quite an uncomfortable moment."

            "Well that's the way Yami was looking at me."

            "I assume you didn't tell him that our picnic group included Bakura and Malik?"

            "Hell no!  If I had, he wouldn't have let me leave.  He still thinks Malik is no good and out to get him.  And let's not even start on why he hates Bakura."

            "So what did you tell him?"

            "I told him that I've been busy at the Museum and the picnic was me Isis and some people she knew.  Which isn't a total lie.  She _does_ know you guys."  Tea paused.  "That was a bad move wasn't it?"

            "I should think so.  You aren't a very good liar, even with half-truths, so he probably thinks something else is going on."

            "I know, Tristan thinks I have a boyfriend I'm not letting them meet."  Ryou laughed lightly.

            "I suppose in a manner of speaking, that's quite true.  If you want to get technical, you have two boy-friends you're not telling about."  Ryou jumped out of the way as Tea tried to smack him.  "Oh come on Tea!  It was a joke!"  Tea huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

            "It wasn't a very good one.  Not to mention a creepy little double entendre."  Ryou came back to her side and wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulders.

            "It's not such a disaster.  As long as Yami doesn't find out, that is."

            "If he does, I'm using you as a human shield."

            "You could probably get Malik to set Camilla on him as well."  They both laughed at the thought of Yami running from the small golden retriever.  The former Pharaoh didn't like dogs too much, and dogs didn't exactly adore him either. 

            Tea hugged Ryou affectionately.  "Thanks Ryou.  I feel a lot better."

            "Any time.  Hey, where's Bakura?"  It appeared that the aforementioned yami had indeed disappeared.  "Oh dear, I'd better go look for him, before he hurts somebody."

            Ryou ran off leaving Tea on by herself.  Without her picnic basket, I might add.  So much for the day getting better.  Tea decided that she should at least enjoy the peace and quiet while she still could, and sound in the sunshine, a light breeze fanning out her hair.  She smiled happily and forgot about everything.  Yami, Malik and Bakura and the chaos they all inflicted were completely put out of her mind.  It was just her and the sunshine.  

*          *            *          

            Yami followed stealthily behind Tea a safe distance and behind some bushes.  He was far enough away that he wouldn't be spotted, but close enough that he would be able to hear anything she said to anybody.  The 'anybody's' in question were Ryou and Bakura.  Ryou wasn't a problem; Yami could tolerate the quiet, harmless boy, but Bakura he couldn't stand.  Evil people just pissed him off.  He couldn't believe that Tea was talking with them and actually seemed on friendly terms with the two.  That was just wrong.  He tried to brush it off as Tea simply being polite because she was Tea; Tea was friendly to everyone, simply for the sake of being friendly.  He wondered if he should show himself and chase off the tomb-robber to be safe.  Wait a minute!  Ryou took Tea's basket!

            _[Calm down, it's Ryou, he's being polite, he does that a lot.  It's nothing to worry about.]_  Then he heard them speak.

            "Good Lord Tea, what do you have in this thing?"

            "Not enough considering how much Bakura and Malik eat.  Besides, I told you it was heavy."

            _[WHAT!!'  The food was for who?]_

            "Quit complaining.  It's not heavy at all."  Now Bakura had the basket, and he just walked off with it!  Something was not right.  Why would Tea be on a picnic with the two people he despised the most and not tell him?  Why did she allow Bakura to just walk off with her food?  Then he heard his name mentioned by Tea.

            "Yami does have a tendency to upset a lot of people just be walking into a room.  Then he talks and it gets worse."  Why did she sound so bitter?  Had he done something that upset her?

            "I assume you didn't tell him that our picnic group included Bakura and Malik?"  Yami's shock factor went through the roof.  Bakura _and_ Malik?  Something was _really_ wrong.

            "Hell no!  If I had, he wouldn't have let me leave.  He still thinks Malik is no good and out to get him.  And let's not even start on why he hates Bakura."

            "So what did you tell him?"

            "I told him that I've been busy at the Museum and the picnic was me Isis and some people she knew.  Which isn't a total lie.  She _does_ know you guys."  

            _[Tea lied to me.]_ Yami thought to himself.  That's why she had been so nervous when she was at the Game Shop earlier. _[What has Malik done that made her have to lie?] _(A/N: Suuure, blame the former bad guy.) 

            "I suppose in a manner of speaking, that's quite true.  If you want to get technical, you have two boy-friends you're not telling about."  Yami's jealousy factor shot up twelve notches at this.  [_He better not mean that the way it sounded.]_  (A/N: Whoo evil psycho threesome!  Nevermind, I have strange thoughts, and strange friends.  Luv ya Jeb!)He couldn't help but feel slightly satisfied as Tea tried to hit Ryou.  At least she had the sense to be insulted.  If she hadn't been, Yami would really have started worrying.

            "Oh come on Tea!  It was a joke!"

            "It wasn't a very good one.  Not to mention a creepy little double-entendre." 

 [_No kidding.]_ Yami thought, shuddering.  That was a situation that would bring nightmares to anyone.  The jealousy came back as Ryou wrapped his arm around Tea's shoulder.  _[Stop touching her Ryou!] _ Yami's mind screamed.

            "It's not such a disaster.  As long as Yami doesn't find out, that is." 

[_A little late for that.  And get your arm off my Tea!]_

            "If he does, I'm using you as a human shield."  

            "You could probably get Malik to set Camilla on him as well."  

_[Who the Hell is Camilla?] _Judging by their laughter, he figured Camilla was some sort of vicious creature.  He felt slightly hurt that Tea would laugh at him.

            Yami's thoughts went from raging to hurt as he pondered what had been said between Tea and Ryou, and looked up when Ryou ran off, calling out something about keeping Bakura out of trouble.

            He watched as Tea's face changed expressions as her thoughts shifted, then finally smiling and twirling about in the sunshine.  Yami wondered, as he often did, if she was thinking about him.  Little did anyone know that Tea was being watched, and it wasn't Yami that was watching her.

*          *            *

Ooh.  Stalker!   Another one.  I wonder who it is?  Just to let you know, I will have Yami encounter Camilla in the next chapter, and it will be fun…for everyone but Yami.  Plus Tea and Malik get a little friendly…and boy does someone get pissed off by that.  And Hey!  Ryou has a GIRLFRIEND?  Yes, it is a blatant attempt at idealized self-insertion, but hey, I'm the author, I can do that.  I just a name for her.  Ideas?


	4. Yami vs Camilla and a little kiss

Hurrah!!  I came up with a name!  Go me!  Plus…Holy Crap!  I've never had this many reviews on one story before.  No procrastination  so here we go-ooooo!!!

Okay, just a warning.  Cassidy is an original character, so hopefully she isn't too Mary Sue-ish…let me know and I'll mess with her a little.

Chapter Four – Yami vs. Camilla (Run Pharaoh! Run!! [sorry -_-' ] )

*          *            *          

            Tea walked happily in the sun, oblivious to the fact that she was being watched by not one, but two people, each unaware of the other.  A rustling of a bush caught Tea's attention, but shortly after, a small black squirrel raced out of it and across Tea's path to the other side into another bush.

            "Hey Tea!!"  A voice called from further up the path near the park.  A young woman came into view, tearing down the path I might add, wearing sun-bleached denim jeans with holes in the knees (but mom, they're my favorite pair!!), red and yellow striped tank top (another one of my faves), and rose-tinted sunglasses, hiding her dark green eyes; her mid-length burgundy-black hair bouncing in its braid along her back            "Hey Cassidy!"  Tea greeted.  Cassidy screeched to a halt, one of her sandals nearly flying off.  Lucky it didn't, because if it had, it would have landed where Yami was currently hiding.  Lucky for him.

            Tea looked over her friend while she caught her breath.  Cassidy Holmes was an unusual girl.  At any point she could be the quietest person in the world, and thirty seconds later, it was like dealing with a hyperactive six-year old.  She was an incredible artist with a passion for painting and photography, her entire room was filled up with posters she had painted or pictures she had taken [some brilliant, others god-awful] so the space was a giant collage of color and detail.  After moving to Domino City a month after Battle City, she too got caught up in the game, and although she didn't take particular interest in playing the game itself (she was learning though), she seemed satisfied to take the creatures and transfer them to canvass, paper, or whatever else she could draw on.  She also loved singing, although she wasn't particularly skilled at it.  Her artistic talent baffled her father, who was an engineer now working for Kaiba Corporation, and couldn't draw a circle without a protractor, but then Cassidy couldn't work a computer if her life depended on it…software seemed to have it out for her.  The girl from British Columbia, Canada was doing quite well for herself and was also working with Isis, designing banners for the museum foyer and other parts of the building.  That was how Tea and Cassidy had met.

 "Where's Ryou?"  Cassidy asked after catching her breath, and adjusting her bag which contained her digital camera and sketch book, which she was never without.  Tea smiled.  Tea was the one that had introduced the two in the first place, and it was love at first sight.  Cassidy and Ryou had been dating for nearly two months now and still going strong.  Bakura also seemed fond of her, and Tea thought that maybe there was a three-way relationship between them.  Tea figured she should ask about that.

"I was talking with him about five minutes ago, but he ran off after Bakura, who by the way, has all our food.  We'll probably meet up with them in a few minutes."

"Okay.  Isis is already there, but Malik wandered off somewhere looking for Camilla.  Hopefully Ryou and Bakura met up with one of them."  The two friends walked in the general direction of Isis and the picnic area where they were supposed to meet.  They walked in a companionable silence for several minutes, but Tea just had to ask:

"I gotta ask Cass."  She began.  "I know you're dating Ryou, but is Bakura also somehow…involved…I mean, in more than a third party status?"  Tea broke off with a blush, embarrassed that she had just said that.

"I don't quite get what you're trying to say Tea." Cassidy knew exactly what Tea was talking about, but she wanted Tea to just say it because Cassidy hated it when people tried to tiptoe around things that made them uncomfortable.  

"Well, uh…I suppose the only appropriate word is…uh 'threesome'?" Tea's face went red as a tomato.  Cassidy giggled at Tea's furious blushing, finding it amusing.

"I suppose you could say that.  Does that make you uncomfortable?"  Tea's blush disappeared and was replaced with a slight look of shock.

"You mean it's true?"

"Yeah.  Well technically they _were_ the same person, just different personalities.  Bakura has his own body now, but that doesn't change the fact that they're still pretty much one person.  They're both fine with it.  It was Ryou's reasoning in the first place, and it's been great."  Cassidy knew all about the Millenium items from Bakura and Ryou and thought it was pretty cool, having joked that she had always wanted to date an older man.  The resulting shock on Bakura's part at this comment had been amusing to say the least.

"It was Ryou's idea?  Wow.  I never would have thought.  I don't have a problem, as long as you're all happy."

"Absolutely."

A loud yell was heard from a short distance away:

            "Bakura!!  Put it down!"  Cassidy and Tea recognized Ryou's panicked voice yelling at Bakura who, it sounded like, was causing trouble.  Cassidy buried her face in her hands.

            "I better go see what he's done this time.  Take your time.  For your own sake."  Cassidy ran off in the direction of Ryou's yells.

            Tea was alone again.  But not for long.  One of Tea's stalkers (not Yami) decided to make themselves known.

            "Yah!!"  A voice yelled from behind her and Tea suddenly found herself in the air.  Tea screamed, then seeing a familiar gold bracelet, recognized who it was.

            "Malik!!"  Tea yelled.  "Put me down you idiot!"  Malik deep laughter sounded behind her ear, making her shiver. She hated when he did that.  He put her on the ground, but kept his arms around her, preventing her from moving anywhere.

            "Did I scare you?"  He asked, his mouth still close to her ear.  He seemed to enjoy her discomfort.  Tea tried to elbow him in the stomach, but her arms were still trapped.

            "What do you think?  Let me go!"

            "I don't think I will.  Someone's watching you, you know?"  His arms tightened around her waist, pulling her closer.

            "You mean besides you?"  Tea was still slightly angry that she had been caught off guard, but feeling oddly comfortable in Malik's arms.  "Wait a minute.  Are you serious?"

            Malik peered around subtly, keeping Tea tightly in his grip, but not tight enough to cause any pain.

            "Yes.  The Pharaoh has been following you since you left the game shop.  Didn't you know?"

            "What?!"  Malik quickly covered her mouth.

            "Quiet.  Don't let on that you know.  Let's mess with his head a little.  We'll get him to reveal himself, and then you can hurt him…if you want to."  Tea decided to go along with Malik, because when he wanted to do something it was best to go along.  Plus Tea was mad that Yami had followed her.

            "All right.  Let's do it."  Tea whispered.  "What do you have in mind?"

            "How good of an actress are you?"

*          *            *          

            Yami watched quietly as Tea's friend came along and they talked.  He had met Cassidy briefly with Tea, but since she went to a different school, Tea was the only one of their group to have prolonged contact with her because they worked together.  Tea had shown them some of her artwork, and he had to admit, she was quite skilled.  He knew she was dating Ryou, but Bakura as well?

            [That is a very disturbing image.] Yami thought to himself.  [Although it does explain his change in behavior lately.  He's not quite as psychotic.]

            He watched as Cassidy ran off after Bakura and Ryou, not doubt to put a stop to whatever it was that Bakura was trying to destroy.

            A few minutes later, Yami saw Malik jump out of the bushes and grab Tea.  Tea screamed, but then stopped, so Yami decided to wait a minute to see what Malik was trying to do.  

            He couldn't hear Malik speaking, as he was whispering, but from the look on Tea's face, she didn't like what it was he was saying.

            "What?!"  Tea yelled.   Malik quickly covered her mouth, and Yami didn't like the way he was holding on to her.  They were way too close for his comfort.

            [Let go of her, bastard.]  Yami said in his mind. [Damn it!  What is he saying to her?!]  Tea responded equally quiet, and what Malik said next made Tea's eyes go wide, but she simply nodded.  He saw Malik suddenly adjust his grip, then spin Tea around so she was facing him.  A look of surprise showed on her face.  Then Malik leaned down…and kissed her!!

            [What the Hell!!!?]  Yami screamed in his mind.  This was too much.  How dare he kiss Tea like that!  Yami lunged out of his hiding place to confront the fiend that would dare touch _his_ Tea!

            "MALIK!!"  He yelled.  Tea and Malik looked at him the former in shock, the latter smiling calmly, keeping Tea close to him, his arms around her waist.  "What do you think you're doing?!"

*          *            *          

            Tea's mind reeled as Malik kissed her.  When he had asked how good her acting skills were, she was expecting a staged argument or something to draw Yami out of hiding…not him kissing her.

            But she had to admit, it was a good kiss…a really good kiss.  She had kissed Yami before, but that was at Christmas, and they had been caught under the mistletoe.  Yami kissing her was nothing compared to what she had just experienced with Malik.  It was mind-blowing.  His lips had been so much softer than she had thought.  Her knees felt weak, but Malik was holding her up, as though he expected it to happen.  But just before she could bring herself to return the kiss…

            "MALIK!!"  It was Yami, and he sounded pissed off about something.  Her moment was gone.  'Damn it Yami, what'd you do that for?'  Tea was annoyed at Yami's interruption, but then remembered why Malik had kissed her to begin with, to draw Yami out.

            "What do you think you're doing?!"  Malik's response was calm and cool.

            "What does it look like Pharaoh?"

            "Get away from her."  Yami's voice was low and dangerous.

            "Why should I?  Tea doesn't seem to mind.  Do you Tea?"  Tea opened her mouth to say 'Leave me out of this.', but Yami kept going.

            "Of course she minds.  Leave her alone, you psychopath."  Tea raised a delicate eyebrow, annoyed at being ignored.  Malik and Yami threw a few more insults at each other, Malik calmly and amusedly retorting, Yami absolutely enraged, when Tea decided that she should make herself heard.

            "Excuse me!"  She called loudly.  "The object of conflict would like to make a statement…if you don't mind of course."

            "Not at all my dear."  Malik said, smiling slightly.  "Please do so."

            "Shut up, and stop talking to her like that."  Yami snarled back at Malik.

            "Both of you shut up."  Tea frowned.  "Yami."

            "Yes Tea?" Yami gave Tea his full, undivided attention.

            "What the Hell were you doing following me?!"  Yami was taken aback at her tone.

            "I was worried about you.  I thought you were in trouble and couldn't tell me, so I followed you.  Apparently I was right." Yami finished with a glare at Malik, who returned with a light smile and a little wave.

            "I'm not, so leave." Tea put her hands on her hips, and gave Yami a look that made him back off a few inches.  He couldn't understand why she was so angry with him…he had just saved her from Malik…didn't he?

            "But Tea…"

            "No buts, just leave.  I came here to meet with Malik, Isis, Bakura, Ryou and Cassidy for a picnic…which was Isis' idea by the way."

            "So _you're_ the intruder here Pharaoh, not me…_I_ was invited."  Malik smirked happily at Yami, and gave him the finger.

            "Shut up Malik, you're not helping."  Tea backhanded Malik lightly, not enough to cause any pain, but just to get her point across.  Malik allowed the light, barely noticeable blow to land, and shrugged.  He wasn't who she was mad at.  Yami, on the other hand, was still shocked that Tea would willingly spend time with two of the most dangerous deranged people they had ever encountered, but he wasn't about to give in and walk away.  He crossed his arms and stood there, not saying anything.

            Tea was getting tired of this.  She kissed Yami once, and now he thought she belonged to him.  Maybe that's how they did things in Ancient Egypt, but this was the twenty-first century.  Now she just needed to figure out how to get rid of him.  Malik gave her the perfect idea.

            "Hey Tea.  Have you seen Camilla?"  Malik asked, snapping his fingers, remembering why he had left the picnic site in the first place.  "She ran off and I've been looking for her for about ten minutes now."  Yami looked around him furtively, wondering again who Camilla was.  Both Malik and Tea noticed this, and Tea winked at him with a little smile, signaling she had an idea.  Malik was confused at first, but then remembered what Tea had told him about Yami and dogs.  His smile returned and was larger than before, as he realized her plan, and was proud of her new-found sense of cruelty.

            "No I haven't.  Have you tried calling her?  That may work."

            "Right."  Malik took a breath, then yelled.  "CAMILLA!"  Then whistled.  There was no sound for a moment, as his voice echoed through the park, but then a bark rang out.  "Ahh, there she is.  HERE GIRL!"  Yami's eyes grew wide, as realized who Camilla was.  

            [A dog.  I hate dogs.]

            A ball of gold fur came out of nowhere and jumped into Malik's arms.  Camilla was still small for her age, but she was incredibly intelligent, and Malik had trained her up quickly.

            "Hey there gorgeous.  Where've you been?"  Camilla barked again and tried to lick Malik's face, while Malik scratched her tenderly behind the ears.

            "Hey sweetie."  Tea greeted.  Camilla recognized Tea immediately, and barked at her.  Tea responded with a pat on the head.  Camilla returned to the ground and sat scratching behind her ears with her foot.  She lost her balance and tumbled to the ground and as she got up again, she noticed Yami for the first time.  

*          *            * ~Camilla's POV

I've never seen this human before.  He smells funny.  I don't like him.  He's afraid of me,  and I can feel he doesn't like Master very much.  The Nice Girl is mad, too.  Funny, the Nice Girl is never mad, but she's standing close to Master, so I think this Stranger is making the Nice Girl mad.  Is he threatening Master and the Nice Girl?  I can't let him do that.  The Nice Girl rescued me and brought me to Master…I have to protect them from this Stranger.

*          *            *~Normal POV

            Camilla regarded Yami for a few seconds and then growled at him.  Camilla had apparently decided that she didn't like Yami very much.  Yami was afraid suddenly.  He didn't like dogs.  He _really_ didn't like dogs.  He backed away slowly, as she continued to growl, her fur raising up.  The she barked and ran at him.

            Yami snapped and ran in the opposite direction of this dog, Camilla chasing after him…_towards_ the picnic site.

            The entire scene was quite amusing, even Tea had to admit.  Yami was running as fast as he could, yelling at someone to get this devil creature away from him, and Malik was running after them yelling ahead to Cassidy to get her camera out and get this, over his laughter of course.

*          *            *          

When they had reached the spot Isis had chosen to have their picnic, Bakura and Ryou were already there with Cassidy and Isis.  Bakura was upset at having his fun spoiled, and was pouting while holding Cassidy tightly in his lap, playing with her braid, while she tried to talk to him and make him feel better.

Cassidy heard someone call her name and something about her camera and looked up to see Camilla chasing someone.  Bakura and Ryou also saw this, and while Ryou looked on in shock to see Yami running from the little golden retriever, Bakura's response was a little more active.  He burst out laughing.  As he laughed at the Pharaoh run in fear from such a small animal, Malik yelled again.

"Cass!!  Get your God-damned camera out!  I want this shit taped!!"  Cassidy complied, finding the situation amusing herself, although she didn't know Yami well-enough to appreciate the full humor of the situation, she still found it amusing to see someone running from a tiny little thing like Camilla.  Jumping out of Bakura's lap, she grabbed for her bag and got out her digital camera, which doubled as a video camera (A/N: These things are soo cool.  I want one.) and began filming. 

Malik and Tea had reached them as Cassidy had pulled out her camera and flopped down on the blanket, exhausted at having to run so fast and laughing at the same time.  Tea was ashamed at laughing at one of her friends, but Yami had deserved it, and she was enjoying it.  Malik was still laughing, and finally fell over…onto Tea's lap, and looked like he had no intention of moving, but Tea was too engrossed in the entertainment to notice, or mind.

Yami finally decided that humiliation was not a good thing, and ran off, as Camilla decided that she had enough, satisfied that she had cleared out the intruder.  She turned around and trotted back to Malik, wagging her tail and proud of her actions.  Malik put out her water bowl and Camilla drank deeply from it, as they all finally stopped laughing.

"Cass, _please_ tell me you got that."  Malik asked.  Cassidy patted the side of her camera.

"All of it."  Bakura pulled Cassidy back down to him and hugged her tightly.

"Have I ever told you how much I adore you?"  That was as close to 'I love you' as Bakura ever got.

"Don't worry , I'll make a copy for everyone."  She said with a giggle as Bakura pulled her into his lap again, feeling a lot better than he was a few minutes ago.

"Cruel, yet entertaining."  Isis added.

"Ah yes."  Malik began, sinking into Tea's lap. "Blackmail is one of my favourite pastimes.  What's for lunch?"  Lunch was passed out to everyone, and they talked and laughed about whatever they could come up with, several times coming back to Yami and Camilla.  The day had turned out a lot better than Tea had thought.  And she was perfectly comfortable with Malik using her lap as a pillow.  Later she would talk to him about that kiss.

*          *            *

            Wow, that took me a while longer to do than I expected.  I hope you all enjoyed it.  Chapter five may take a little longer as I've been placed on a computer embargo before five o'clock until I get a job…oh well, I really should get onto that.

Anyway…I've been thinking about writing a separate story about Bakura, Ryou and Cassidy, depending on whether you guys think I should…reviews are most welcome.


	5. Relationship secrets and sex talks

Hi-yo! I'm still here. Thank you for all the nice reviews and encouragement. Sorry about the delay, but I fell out my Yu-Gi-Oh! Phase and I couldn't figure out what to do.

Chapter Five: Strange relationships and sex talks

After Yami had run off in abject terror, the picnic lunch continued without relative incident. Bakura fought with Malik over the last piece of pie, but after Cassidy whispered something in his ear, he easily gave in, looking like he had just gotten something much better in exchange. The boys played Frisbee with Camilla while Isis, Cassidy and Tea talked on the blanket about girl stuff.

"I have never seen Bakura give up food that easily before." Isis said, referring the aforementioned pie scuffle. "What did you say to him Cassidy? Or do I even want to know?" Isis gave a sly grin and eyebrow lift in Cassidy's direction.

"I think you don't want to know, but I'll just say it's something we'll both enjoy." The three broke down in giggles.

"So Cass," Tea began slowly, not sure how to phrase her question. "How do the three of you…um…well, you know…get it on?" Cassidy giggled at her friends nervousness, poor Tea was unaccustomed to sex talks. Hanging around with those boys all the time was having a serious effect on her femininity.

"Actually, I am quite curious as well. Bakura doesn't seem the type to…shall we day, share his things." Isis sounded so professional it was almost ridiculous. Cassidy suddenly remembered that she was the only one in any sort of normal relationship…if you can call what she had with Ryou and Bakura 'normal.'

"It's a lot easier than it sounds." Cassidy replied, then thought about how to explain it. "Okay, you know how Bakura and Ryou used to share a body?" Tea and Isis nodded. "Well it's pretty much like that. They have their own bodies but they can still…I don't know, merge or whatever you call it, and become one person again. That's the way it goes most of the time."

"That's quite interesting." Isis said. "I couldn't help but notice that you said 'most of the time'. What about the rest of the time?" The sly smirk was back, looking almost out of place on Isis' gentle features. Cassidy returned with a grin of her own.

"Well, that depends on what I'm in the mood for. Or what Bakura's in the mood for." A second of silence followed as Tea and Isis figured out just what she meant…and then burst out laughing. When they had calmed down, Tea took the reins of the conversation.

"'In the mood' as in 'I've been a naughty girl, tie me to the bed and punish me' sort of thing?" It took a few seconds to get that out, as Tea was trying to still her laughter.

"Sometimes I tie him up. They both enjoy that sort of thing." A stunned silence followed.

"Wow. I didn't really peg Ryou as the bondage type."

"Yeah, no kidding. You should see some of the stuff we keep in the closet at their place." They all broke up into laughter once more, but quickly stopped as they saw the boys walking back over with Camilla in tow.

They all sat back down on the blanket, Ryou sitting close to Cassidy, an arm around her waist, and Bakura flopping down and putting his head on her lap, closing his eyes. Malik sat between Isis and Tea, leaning slightly towards Tea. Camilla sat just off the blanket, chewing contentedly on the bright green Frisbee.

"Do we really want to know what you three were in hysterics about?" Malik asked, looking pointedly at Tea, making her blush with the intensity of his gaze.

"Nothing you need to worry about brother." Isis interrupted. "It was just girl stuff."

"Speaking of girl stuff," Tea said, looking at her watch. "I have to get going. I'm baby-sitting my neighbour's daughter tonight, and I still have a few things to take care of."

"Yeah, I gotta go too." Added Cassidy. "My dad's having dinner with 'the boss', and he wants me to come as well." Cassidy didn't need to add that 'the boss' was Seto Kaiba, and that her father worked directly for him. Seeing Bakura's instant look of possessiveness and jealousy, she soothed him. "Relax, I'm only going along to keep Mokuba amused. Kaiba doesn't leaving him alone at home for some reason." Everyone heard Bakura's barely veiled muttering 'That better be all.' But they ignored it. Nobody liked Kaiba much, even though they tried to tolerate him because Mokuba asked them to…and seriously, how could anyone resist a face like his?

"Catch you later guys." Cassidy took off, with Ryou and Bakura close behind.

Tea and Isis packed up what was left of their picnic while Malik lazed around playing tug-of-war with Camilla and her Frisbee. (A/N: I did this with my friends golden retriever, Champagne…cute name, ne?) Tea picked up her basket and turned to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Isis?"

"Right. Good night Tea." Tea walked away towards her house, and a minute later, when she had reached the main sidewalk, she heard barking. She turned and Camilla was bounding up to her with Malik right behind.

"Malik? What's up?" Malik held something out to her…it was Tea's purse.

"You left this behind." His tone implied that perhaps returning her purse wasn't the only reason he was there. He handed it back and stood there, silently, waiting for her to say something.

"Thanks Malik, I hadn't even realized I'd left it behind. Wow, that could've been bad…is there something else?" She asked. Malik gave a Cheshire cat sort of grin.

"Not really, but I get the feeling there's something you'd like to talk about? Perhaps something that happened this afternoon?"

Tea blushed prettily. That had been one hot kiss.

"Yeah, about that…what was that?" Malik smiled cheekily.

"That my dear, is what is known as a kiss…[mimicking a concerned look] Jesus, those boys you hang out with have really messed you up haven't they? It's a good thing you started working with my sister before you actually turned into one. It would have been awful if I couldn't see you in those cute little miniskirts anymore." Tea smacked him with her purse, lightly of course-she knew he was joking.

"Very funny. What I meant was why did you kiss me? If you had wanted to draw Yami out of hiding, you could have done something else." Malik looked thoughtful.

"True, but it wouldn't have been nearly as entertaining. Plus, nothing else would have pissed him off as much as that did."

Tea's face fell ever so slightly. _Well, I should have known better than to think it was something else._

POV à Malik

"Very funny. What I meant was why did you kiss me? If you had wanted to draw Yami out of hiding, you could have done something else."

Why do I always cause a confrontation when I know I'm so bad at it? At least I'm bad at it when I can't resolve it with violence…damnit!! Okay, think man, think!!

"True, but it wouldn't have been nearly as entertaining. Plus, nothing else would have pissed him off as much as that did." Oh yeah, that worked real well. Oh crap, now she's depressed…wait, why would she be depressed? And disappointed. Does this mean she likes me?

"Oh, right. Well, I gotta get going…I'll see you later."

'Say something jackass…' Then Tea was gone. 'Never mind…idiot. You finally find a girl that actually has something resembling respect towards you, and you screw up like this.'

'Like what?'

'Like making her believe kissing her was just a way to piss off the Pharaoh.'

'But it was…I think.'

'Yeah. Exactly.'

'Wait, how do I even know she likes me.'

'Well, let's see…SHE GAVE YOU A DOG!!'

'Oh, right…Shit! I really messed that up, didn't I?'

'…great, now you catch on.'

'Crap. I gotta think about this.'

"Come on Camilla. Let's go home."

Well, I tried, hopefully I didn't mess that up too bad, I haven't been writing for a while.

And no, that wasn't Yami Malik he was talking to, it was just himself…probably his conscience…yes he does have one, it was just locked up in a closet for a few years. If you think about it, that almost sounded like a conversation between D and his left hand…of course, it would have been if D talked a little more. Does anybody know who I'm even talking about here?

This will probably be the last chapter for a little bit…I need to plan out the next few chapters, think about whether I want to put some action in here…and I don't mean action between Cassidy and the kinky Albino boys (ff.net would probably kick me off for that…maybe I'll do a separate story for that on a different site with less restrictions.)

Ciao for now…Riddick Rules!!!!

Ideas and reviews as always are welcome…although, if you're going to give ideas, I would prefer them by email instead of in the review window…plus it's easier to reply to you that way.

Summary: Reviews in review window

Ideas and brainstorms by email.

Thank you, I love you all…well, my reviewers anyway, the rest of you are all big meanies.


	6. Dog's Eye View

Umm, I forgot how to type? You're not buying it, are you? Oh well, let's just move on, shall we?

This chapter is posthumously dedicated to my puppy, Shadow, who died of cancer two months ago.

Quick note: Master Malik, The Nice Girl Tea, Other Nice Girl Cassidy, Master's Friends With the White Fur Ryou and Bakura

I suggest re-reading chapter five so you know what Camilla's talking about…yeah that's right, the entire chapter is from Camilla's POV.

**Chapter six: Dog's Eye View**

Something is wrong with Master. I'm not sure what, though. It started after we played in the park, and after I chased off that person upsetting Master and The Nice Girl. Master's Friends With the White Fur had left with the Other Nice Girl that The Nice Girl knows, and Master's sibling had gone home. Master had run after The Nice Girl and gave her something…maybe she had left it behind? They were speaking and they looked happy for a bit. The Nice Girl changed colours…she looked a bit silly. The She asked a question about something called "Yami" and Master felt uncomfortable. He didn't look it, but I could tell. Master's never been very good at confrontations, I hope he doesn't say anything stupid and make The Nice Girl leave, I like it when she's around, Master is happier.

And he says something stupid. The Nice Girl looks sad and starts to walk away. Master should say something and make her stay…or not. Silly Master, now you've upset The Nice Girl. Hopefully she'll still come visit me and scratch my ears…I like that. She always gives me shoelaces too.

What a silly name for a toy, 'shoelaces'. That's not what I would have called them…although I don't quite know what I would have called them, but it certainly would have been better than 'shoelaces'.

"Camilla." Master is calling me. We're home now. Maybe master's sibling will help Master with his silliness and he'll make The Nice Girl happy again.

I like this home. It's much nicer than the one before The Nice Girl found me and brought me to Master. There's lots of room for me to run around, and I get food at the same times every day. Sometimes I get little snacks in between too. I wonder if my brothers and sisters have nice homes and Masters too. They must have, because I remember them all going home with their own Masters back when we were still with Mother.

I didn't like it when they took me away from Mother and put me in that tiny home that was dark and wet. Mother said that I would find a nice home and a nice Master and she was right.

The Master and his sibling are talking now. I really wish I could understand more of their strange language…but then again, they can't really understand what I'm saying most of the time either, so I suppose it's an even trade-off.

It still sucks though.

Master's sibling just hit Master in the head…I guess he was being silly, because she only does that when he's done something silly, like when he and one of his Friends With the White Fur set the couch on fire. We don't have that couch anymore.

Couch, another funny word for something. I know it's actually my bed (when Master's sibling isn't home), but I guess they call it that so she doesn't suspect.

Master has gone to his room now. He's upset, I should go to him, and let him scratch my ears…I like that, but it's so nice in here in the Big Room, I think I'll stay here for a bit. Maybe Master's sibling will scratch my ears…I like that.

Maybe I'll nap for a bit before supper. I'm soo…sleepy…all that running…just…going, to…nap for.. a bit.

What's a Yami anyway? Some kind of new toy? Doesn't sound very interesting, like my flying dish.

Well, there you go, Yami has officially been shoved aside in favour of a Frisbee…not really surprised.

Giving them names like Master and The Nice Girl seems appropriate, to my dog I was probably That Girl Who Lives Here.

Oh well, I miss her anyways…Love to all who reviewed during my hiatus.


End file.
